Teruggevonden
by CattyRosea
Summary: Heero denkt na over zijn leven, dat een constante strijd is geweest om zichzelf te vinden en vrij te breken van de belemmeringen die anderen op hem leggen. Bevat 1xR.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 10-04-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Teruggevonden

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Algemeen, Zielenleed. Maar aan het eind zit ook een beetje Humor en Romantiek.

**Spoilers:** De _Gundam Wing_ anime, de _Endless Waltz_ OVA, en de _Episode Zero_ manga.

**Waarschuwingen:** Eh... dit is _Heero's_ leven waar ik over schrijf... die knul heeft een heleboel doorgemaakt. Heel erg pro-Relena, dus sommige van jullie (je weet wie je bent) kunnen beter wegblijven. _Relena-bashing als reactie op deze fic wordt niet gewaardeerd._

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft

**Soundtrack:** 'Somebody's Baby' door Pat Benatar, 'It's My Life' door Bon Jovi, en 'Can't Change Me' door Chris Cornell.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Heero denkt na over zijn leven, dat een constante strijd is geweest om zichzelf te vinden en vrij te breken van de belemmeringen die anderen op hem leggen. Bevat 1xR.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** *valt de kamer binnen zodra de deur opengaat, zwaar ademend en compleet uitgeput* Okee, hier is het. *laat de fic binnen bereik van de lezer vallen* Dit ding heeft me een week - letterlijk zeven volle dagen - gekost om te schrijven, en toen nog een godvergeten aantal uren om te vertalen. Heero's geest heeft meer kronkels en knopen dan... dan... sorry, maar mijn hersenen zijn te uitgeput om een goede vergelijking aan te dragen. Ik heb een aantal vrijheden moeten nemen, omdat er nagenoeg niets bekend is van onze geliefde, verdomd ingewikkelde Heero, maar ik ben zo dicht bij de canon gebleven als ik kon. En nu hoop ik dat jullie zullen genieten van het lezen. *stort in en raakt buiten bewustzijn*

**Opgedragen Aan:** Aan en voor iedereen (jullie weten wanneer je het bent) met wie ik ooit Heero's karakter heb besproken of een analyse van Heero's personage heb gelezen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Teruggevonden**

Mijn leven... hoe moet ik het omschrijven? Ik ben niet erg goed met woorden, aangezien het nooit een prioriteit is geweest ze te gebruiken. Ik heb echter de gewoonte ontwikkeld te denken in metaforen en korte stukjes tekst, gebaseerd op mijn gevoelens, te schrijven, omdat het een goede manier is gebleken om de minder duidelijke, tastbare aspecten van mijn leven te beschrijven. Gedachten in woorden omzetten heeft een zuiverend effect, haalt de scherpe randjes van de pijn af en brengt helderheid uit verwarring, bijna alsof je het verleden uit je hart naar het papier verplaatst.

Misschien is dat een goede manier om te beginnen. Ja...

Ik herinner me mijn ouders noch mijn echte naam. Beiden zijn op zeer jonge leeftijd voor mij verloren gegaan, en het is aannemelijk dat ik het grootste gedeelte van mijn leven wees ben geweest. Misschien heb ik zelfs nooit ouders gehad. Het vroegste ouderfiguur dat ik me kan herinneren was een man genaamd Odin Lowe, een man die moordde voor geld. Het was echter altijd duidelijk dat hij geen vader voor me was; hij was een mentor. We hadden een contract; we noemden elkaar "Pa" en "Zoon" in het openbaar, en hij zorgde voor me en leerde me te overleven - en te doden. Jong, kwetsbaar, eenzaam en voor invloeden van buitenaf vatbaar als ik was, nam ik zijn leefwijze aan als mijn eigen. Ik was slechts Jongen, maar toen ik bij Odin was, was ik _zijn_ Jongen. Odins manieren, gewoonten, lessen en normen en waarden waren degenen die ik gebruikte om mijn eigen kleine leven, dat leeg en onbeduidend was geweest, vorm te geven. Het laatste wat hij tegen me zei, mijn hart te volgen, is iets dat ik mijn hele leven met me heb meegedragen, hoewel het vaak inging tegen alles wat me geleerd werd.

Toen Odin stierf - ik was destijds zeven - viel ik in een leegte. Alles waar mijn leven uit had bestaan was op slag verdwenen, want Odin was _alles_ voor me geweest. Mijn hele jonge leven had om hem gedraaid. Soms vraag ik me nog steeds af wat ik voor hem betekende... maar zulke gedachten zijn nutteloos. Odin is dood, en ik zal het nooit weten.

J gaf me weer een doel. Ik werd zijn jongen voordat ik te ver af kon dwalen van het pad dat ik had gevolgd als Odins "zoon". Ik had geen idee van wie ik werkelijk was, en er was geen weg waar ik voor kon kiezen. Ja, er was Odins plan: me op de kolonie achterlaten en een weeshuis of pleeggezin voor mezelf zoeken en een normaal leven opbouwen. Maar ik begreep niet waarom hij zo'n leven voor me wilde. Gezien zijn vroegere gedrag sloeg het nergens op. Hij had me voorbereid op het leven van een huurmoordenaar, waarom zou ik opeens een gewone burger moeten worden? Om je de waarheid te vertellen had ik, al besloten hem me niet achter te laten laten nog voordat we uit de shuttle kwamen, koppig als ik was. Koppig, en bang. Ik wilde niet dat hij dood ging. In plaats daarvan wilde ik dat hij met me mee zou komen, dat hij de ontsnappingsroute zou nemen die ik voorbereid had en ons gezamenlijke leven weer op zou pakken. En toch stierf hij, en ik werd doelloos en leeg. Alweer. Ik was toen ouder, en wijzer - wijzer dan een kind van mijn leeftijd had moeten zijn - en de gedachte dat ik mijn leven voortaan moest leiden zonder kaart om me de weg te wijzen joeg me meer angst aan dan welke van de onzekerheden en kinderachtige angsten in mijn peuterhartje ooit hadden gedaan. Ik was nog steeds te jong voor het soort zelfonderzoek en geestelijke zelfstandigheid waar Odins dood me toe dwong.

Ik bleef achter op de straten van de kolonie waarin hij was gestorven, doelloos ronddolend terwijl de waas en de adrenaline langzaam weggespoeld werden door de regen, en dat is waar J me vond.

Nog iets wat ik me soms afvraag is hoeveel kinderen hij heeft afgeschrikt met zijn... engheid is het enige toepasselijke woord, voor ik langskwam. Hoewel ik zelfs op die leeftijd niet snel bang was, omdat ik Odins stoïcijnse houding nadeed (hoewel ik jammerlijk faalde in het toevoegen van zijn gelikte uitstraling), moet ik toegeven dat ik in het begin een hele hoop naar J heb gestaard.

J's plotselinge verschijning kwam als een geschenk van een welwillende hogere macht, en, met Odins laatste advies nog vers in mijn geheugen, duwde ik de gedachte van "Wat krijgen we nou?" weg en nam zijn aanbod een Gundam piloot te worden aan.

Wufei heeft eens gezegd dat als er één ding is dat erop wijst dat de afstamming die in mijn paspoort staat (Japans, omdat J me naar L1, Japans "territorium", bracht) de juiste is, het is hoe volledig en vurig toegewijd ik ben aan mijn doelen. "Kamikaze Yuy" is een bijnaam van me geworden. Ik weet niet zeker of ik er blij mee moet zijn. Maar nu dwaal ik af. Ik legde mijn ziel en zaligheid in het worden van een Gundam piloot. Nou ja, alles wat ik kon geven dan. Een deel van me - noem het mijn Freudiaanse ego* - was onvindbaar toen ik zogezegd opgeroepen werd de wapens op te nemen. Ik probeerde onbewust de leegte die achterbleef op te vullen met mijn toewijding aan J, net zoals ik vroeger bijna helemaal opging in Odin. J moet dat hebben gemerkt; het was Odins blik in mijn ogen die hem zo aanstond, in het begin. Hij hield ervan psychologische spelletjes te spelen, en ik was zijn favoriete doelwit. In tegenstelling tot Odin, die noch enige ervaring in noch de tijd had te leren hoe je kinderen opvoedt, nam J ruim de tijd voor mijn geestelijke ontwikkeling, naast mijn fysieke en tactische training en gewone scholing. Hij kon immers al zijn tijd en moeite niet verloren laten gaan omdat de student halverwege zijn verstand verloor.

Ik was een snelle leerling, en bereid bevelen op te volgen, ongeacht de consequenties. Ik veronachtzaamde mezelf volledig in mijn toewijding. Te volledig. Het ontbrak me aan persoonlijke initiatieven en flexibiliteit, dus was dat waar J aan ging werken. Hij vertelde me eens dat ik een uitstekend terrorist was, maar nog geen strijder voor vrijheid en vrede. Achteraf gezien besef ik dat J me wilde voorbereiden op het deel van mezelf waar ik blind voor was, voor de gruwelijke confrontatie met echte oorlog.

Of hij zou zijn geslaagd zal voor altijd een onbeantwoorde vraag blijven. Want hij had niet gerekend op het meisje dat Mary uitliet. De dag dat ik haar en haar hond doodde was de dag dat de persoon die ik geworden was - Odins zoon, J's Gundam piloot - oog in oog kwam te staan met het deel van mezelf dat 'verdwaald was geweest sinds de dag dat ik werd geboren'.

Nu had J er nooit een geheim van gemaakt dat hij wilde dat ik perfect zou zijn. Ik wist wat ik van hem moest leren. 'Wat is je lievelingskleur? Weet je dat niet? Nou, dan moet je dat maar eens uitzoeken. We kunnen niet hebben dat het tegen je gebruikt wordt zonder dat je het zelf merkt. Je hoef me niet zo aan te kijken, _alles_ kan tegen je gebruikt worden als je niet weet hoe je jezelf moet verdedigen. Je moet jezelf kennen, mijn jongen, en je moet jezelf beter kennen dan je vijand dat ooit zal kunnen. Je moet je zwaktes kennen, ze leren te erkennen en ze zo nodig te maskeren, en in geval van nood kunnen overwinnen. Je moet je krachten kennen, en de reden dat je sterk bent, zodat je weet wat je moet doen wanneer je krachten het af laten weten.' Dat was J's idee van perfectie: een compleet menselijk wezen dat onfeilbaar stabiel was. Hij geloofde dat een vijand je nooit kon verslaan tenzij je hem dat toestond. Falen of verlies waren altijd je eigen schuld. Wat ervoor nodig was, in zijn ogen, was een sterk zelfbeeld, de kennis en vaardigheid om jezelf te gebruiken, te motiveren, of te vernietigen, en een hele hoop wilskracht. Dat laatste had ik in overvloed, en met J's hulp was ik langzaam het eerste aan het leren. Ik had het potentieel om perfect te worden. Maar ik faalde in het cruciale stadium, de schuld en het verdriet braken me op, en ik was geruïneerd. Ik kan het hem nog steeds horen zeggen, door de waas van de shock heen.

Ik denk dat hij zichzelf van me los probeerde te maken.

Toen Dekim Barton hoorde van mijn "hapering" eiste hij dat ik opnieuw getraind werd. J stemde toe. Net zoals toen Odin me achter wilde laten, had ik al besloten dat ik het anders wilde hebben. Ik was nog jong, maar ik was geen bang kind meer. J's pogingen me zelfbewust te maken en me eigen initiatieven te laten nemen waren begonnen vrucht af te werpen. Maar weer was ik niet in staat zelf die beslissing te maken.

Het kleine meisje en haar hond hadden me geraakt zoals geen van mijn ander slachtoffers ooit hadden gedaan. Als klein kind was het niet echt tot me doorgedrongen wat ik deed wanneer ik Odin hielp met zijn aanslagen. Ik groeide op in een wereld waar het doodnormaal was zulke dingen te doen. Dit veranderde uiteraard naarmate ik ouder werd, maar ik ontwikkelde nooit echt de instinctmatige weerzin voor het doden van een lid van mijn eigen soort. Dat was het juist... het meisje en haar hondje waren bijna buitenaards. Ze waren zo onschuldig, zo tevreden in hun onwetendheid - alles dat ik nooit was geweest, alles waar ik altijd naar had gezocht. En ik vernietigde hen dezelfde avond dat ik hen ontmoette. Die dag was er een van beseffen, van openbaring. Die nacht was er een van opgroeien.

Het kostte het jongetje dat Odin vrij had willen laten van het moment dat het eerste mobile suit viel tot het moment dat ik terugkwam op de basis met Mary's lijkje in mijn armen om het jongetje dat J uit zijn schulp had willen lokken, en een met hem te worden. Dit is natuurlijk niet waar: het enige dat ik die avond over mezelf leerde was dat ik nooit weer onschuldige mensen onnodig tot slachtoffer wilde maken. De meeste dingen die ik vanavond opschrijf heb ik pas beseft toen de vrede al jaren verzeker was.

Veel culturen hebben een ritueel dat een jongen moet doorlopen om een man te worden. Het mijne bestond eruit de grootste gruwelijkheid die ik me in kon denken te begaan. Zonder in eerste instantie te beseffen dat het het ergste _was_ dat ik zou kunnen hebben gedaan, moet ik eraan toevoegen. Als er een ding is waar ik niet tegen kan, is het niet te beseffen dat ik een fout heb gemaakt, en dan oog in oog komen te staan met de gevolgen.

Misschien had ik "er overheen kunnen komen". Misschien had J de scherven van mijn verbrijzelde wezen terug in elkaar kunnen zetten, als hij de tijd en gelegenheid had gehad. Maar dat had hij niet; mijn hertraining volgens Dekims methoden moest met onmiddellijke ingang beginnen. De periode die volgde was... een pure marteling. Het is moeilijk voor me om terug te denken naar die tijd. De herinneringen zijn, hoewel de tijd ze heeft doen vervagen en ze gedeeltelijk weggedrukt zijn, pijnlijk. Het enige goede dat in dit hoofdstuk van mijn leven gebeurde was mijn ontmoeting met Relena, bijna helemaal aan het einde ervan. Maar ik loop op de dingen vooruit.

J had me nooit slecht behandeld. Hij was streng en veeleisend, maar eerlijk. Hij was genadeloos, ja, maar niet wreed. Voor de dood van het meisje en haar hond wist ik niet dat er een verschil was, maar ik leerde het snel. Wanneer ik onder J iets fout deed, was mijn straf bedoeld om te leren en verbeteren. Hij liet me constant mijn grenzen opzoeken, maar vroeg nooit iets van me als er meer dan 75% kans was dat ik het niet kon doen. (De manier waarop hij dat percentage berekende was eigenlijk best grappig.) Onschuld en een zachte huid waren nutteloos, vertelde hij me eens, maar wonden lieten slechts littekens achter: fouten in een structuur die perfect moet zijn. Dekim had hem zijn gang laten gaan zolang alles op rolletjes liep, maar nadat ik per ongeluk dat woongebied vol burgers vernietigde, bestempelde hij J's methodes als gebrekkig.

Mijn herprogrammering was een afspiegeling van Dekims persoonlijkheid; ik mocht geen zwaktes hebben, geen gevoelens. Er waren geen ethische bezwaren wanneer het om het vervullen van mijn missie ging. Burgerslachtoffers en andere bijkomstige schade van welke schaal dan ook waren acceptabel zolang ze de missie maar niet negatief beïnvloedden. Het enige wat er toe deed was het vernietigen of benadelen van de vijand. Er werd van me verwacht dat ik zonder aarzeling, zonder vragen te stellen naar deze richtlijnen handelde. Mislukking of ongehoorzaamheid waren onacceptabel, straffen zwaar en bedoeld om te onderdrukken. Ik hoorde geen twijfel, geen schuld, geen boosheid, geen haat en geen affectie te voelen. Ironisch genoeg werd het ontdekken van mijn eigen persoonlijkheid veel makkelijker toen ik er geen meer mocht hebben. Ze begonnen me te hersenspoelen. Ik probeerde weg te rennen. Meer dan eens, voordat ze me echt te pakken konden krijgen. Maar als er één ding was waar ik bij J altijd op kon rekenen, dan was het zijn toewijding aan zijn missie. Wat hij er ook voor moest doen, hij zou wraak krijgen voor de moord op Heero Yuy. De missie was belangrijker dan ik. Als hij mij, het project waar hij het meest trots op was, moest breken, alles moest vernietigen waar hij zo hard voor had gewerkt, en het over moest doen naar standaarden waar hij het niet mee eens was zodat hij zijn Gundam en zijn piloot naar de Aarde kon sturen, zou hij het doen. Hij deed het, op de zelfde genadeloze manier als hij me de vorige keer had getraind.

Ik hoefde me van toen af aan nooit meer af te vragen wat ik was; ik was het meest kostbare werktuig dat hij had, zijn wapen dat hij zo goed als hij kon moest smeden. Als hij de dingen die ik niet meer mocht voelen - welke dan ook - over wat hij deed met mijn welzijn, mijn menselijkheid, dan toonde hij het niet. Ik was zijn jongen niet meer. Ik was zijn wapen.

Om verscheidene redenen verkies ik er echter voor te denken dat hij toch op een bepaalde manier om me gaf, ook al was het maar een klein beetje; hij kende me. Hij had me gekneed en iedere beweging die ik maakte en ieder woord dat ik sprak in de gaten gehouden gedurende mijn vorige training. Hij wist hoeveel ik kon hebben. Ik was volledig aan zijn genade overgeleverd, zonder zelfs maar de kleinste kans mezelf te verdedigen, want ik heb nooit de kans gekregen bij te komen van de schok van mijn vreselijke vergissing. Het lag in zijn vermogen - het was zijn _plicht_ - mijn menselijkheid volledig te vernietigen, en me van de grond af op te bouwen. Maar het enige wat hij deed was gebruik maken van mijn verdoofde, weerloze toestand om mijn menselijkheid levend te begraven. Hij dwong me in de rol van wat later bekend zou worden als de Perfecte Soldaat. Hij sloot het harnas om me heen en hoewel ik me net zo hevig verzette als ik eens had gewerkt om mijn voorgeschreven rol te vervullen, moest ik uiteindelijk opgeven, anders was ik geestelijk gestikt. Maar, zoals Trowa het eens stelde: als J echt had gewild dat ik een perfecte _soldaat_ zou worden, had hij me kaal gescheerd.

Toen het moment aanbrak om Operation Meteor te lanceren en J, zoals ik het graag zie, stiekem het plannetje uit kon voeren dat hij altijd al had willen uitvoeren, gaf hij me de keuze tussen Dekims manier, zijn manier, of helemaal geen manier. Ik koos de manier waarop ik was voorbereid vóór mijn hertraining. Ik balanceerde destijds op het randje van de waanzin, ging zelfs zo ver dat ik een pistool tegen mijn slaap zette om de marteling in mijn hoofd, in mijn hart, te laten ophouden. Tot op de dag van vandaag beschouw ik mezelf gelukkig voor de loyaliteit voor de man die het me mogelijk had gemaakt mijn eigen weg te vinden, die me die beslissing deed nemen. Mijn loyaliteit was blind.

Aan de ene kant was er mijn eigen, breekbare zelfbewustzijn, in de kiem gesmoord maar nog steeds proberend door te breken. Aan de andere, de gekmakende schulp van Dekims hertraining, die mijn pas gevonden identiteit weggesloten hield waar ik hem niet meer kon vinden. Mijn geestelijke gezondheid werd daar tussenin verpletterd, alleen intact gehouden door de missie. Duo, die me in die dagen op het slagveld zag, kan je vertellen hoe dicht mijn concentratie op de missie grensde aan constante hysterie. Toen ik naar de Aarde afdaalde kwam er een derde soort druk bij: Relena.

Relena struikelde over mijn bewusteloze lichaam, ging achter Dekims soldaat aan, keek voorbij de ruïnes die J en Odin hadden achtergelaten, en vond, op de een of andere manier, _mij_. Ze zag wat er voorbij het masker van de perfecte soldaat lag, richtte haar aandacht op de persoon in mij, en wist binnen een paar dagen door elk schild dat ik had opgetrokken heen te dringen, en vond de ik die ik kwijt was geraakt. Ze greep mijn hand en trok me tussen mijn beperkingen vandaan. En tegen de tijd dat ik het merkte had ik haar leven gered.

Ik werd er panisch van. Er is geen mooiere manier om het te stellen; ik vluchtte.

Maar in tegenstelling tot na Odins dood kon ik dit keer niet terug kruipen in het twijfelachtige gemak van mijn opvoeding. Dat was verdomme het laatste wat ik wilde! Relena bleef in me geloven en dat gaf haar kracht, waardoor ze ons beiden overeind kon houden in die woelige tijden. Ze heeft altijd vertrouwen in iedereen, en veroordeelt nooit. Ze gelooft dat iedereen geljik is, en dat iedereen sterk kan zijn en kan doen wat ze juist vinden, zolang ze maar een doel hebben. Allemaal door de zuiverheid van haar eigen hart. Ze gelooft dat wij elkaar hebben geholpen door de oorlog te komen, maar ik weet wel beter; zij had het zelfvertrouwen om ons beiden erdoorheen te slepen. Ze hoefde alleen maar mij te kunnen helpen om de kracht te vinden om zelf door te gaan. Het _kan_ gewoon niet dat ik degene was die haar kracht gaf. Ik was een menselijk wrak.

En dan te bedenken dat ze het lef had _mij_ geweldig te noemen. Maar ik loop weer op de dingen vooruit.

Hoezeer het me ook beangstigde en hoe krankzinnig het me ook leek, inspireerde haar onwrikbare vertrouwen in me om mijn emoties het woord te laten doen na de ramp bij New Edwards, en mijn leven aan de familie Noventa aan te bieden. New Edwards was net als het kleine meisje en haar puppy: het maakte dat ik alles opeens vreselijk scherp zag. Het toonde me hoe ik werd gebruikt - niet zozeer door Treize, die de val had gezet, maar door Dekim Barton en J. En de schok was groot genoeg om me eraan te herinneren wie ik echt was en alle conditionering van me af te laten vallen als stukken slechtzittende uitrusting. Het was een verdovend soort helderheid dat me met de objectiviteit van een buitenstaander liet kijken naar alles wat er was gebeurt. Toen ik wakker werd in Trowa's circus, na mijn zelfvernietiging in Siberië, kon ik een hele tijd nadenken. De schuldgevoelens die ik had - over Mary en haar jonge bazinnetje, over alles wat ik bereid was geweest te doen op bevel van Dekim en J, over New Edwards - verzwolgen me. Ik had het gevoel dat alles mijn schuld was geweest, omdat ik degene was geweest die het liet gebeuren.

Dus was mijn eerste succesvolle rebellerende daad ook een van berouw. Ik reisde door Europa om mijn leven aan te bieden aan de nabestaanden van de man die ik had gedood. Zij hadden meer recht te beslissen over mijn lot dan ik, die me keer op keer door anderen had laten gebruiken, met zulke walgelijke resultaten. Geen van de Noventa's nam mijn aanbod echter aan. Achteraf gezien was het misschien niet zo snugger om een familie van pacifisten te vragen me te executeren. Later, veel later, kon Relena me eindelijk de brief van Noventa's weduwe geven. Ze had hem eigenlijk in Antarctica al willen geven, maar vanwege een reeks omstandigheden kreeg ze pas jaren nadat de oorlog was beëindigd de kans. Ik denk dat ik misschien zou hebben gehuild als ik hem in Antarctica had gekregen... Maar ook dit is slechts speculatie. Het is niet gebeurt.

Na mijn onderbroken gevecht met Zechs bleef ik weer doelloos achter. Het was een nogal irritant patroon in mijn leven. De kolonies hadden zich tegen hun "redders", de Gundams gekeerd en J was gestopt instructies uit te vaardigen, denkend dat ik dood was. Ik ging de ruimte in, hopend een weg te vinden door het labyrint van de oorlog en mezelf weer nuttig te maken.

En dat is waar ik helemaal vrij werd. Ik werd gevangen genomen in de Lunar Base, waar J ook was. Mijn loyaliteit jegens hem was nog steeds intact toen ik daar kwam. Toen ik vertrok was het verdwenen. Hij gebruikte mij om zijn eigen hachje te redden. Dat deed me beseffen dat hij mijn blinde vertrouwen niet waard was. Waarschijnlijk door de manier waarop ik ben opgevoed ben ik nooit in staat geweest te denken in de gebruikelijke termen van "goed" en "kwaad", of "beter"en "minder", maar toen hij mij en Quatre overleverde om als proefkonijnen te dienen voor het ZERO System verloor ik alle respect voor hem. Het lijkt zo'n triviaal iets, maar toen ik op hem neerkeek terwijl hij me aan Une overdroeg als proefpersoon, voelde ik me door die realisatie vrijer dan ooit te voren, boeien om mijn handen, geweren in mijn rug en al.

Het ZERO System toonde me, in niet mis te verstane beelden, dat degenen die met mijn leven knoeiden, me uitbuitten en me gebruikten voor hun eigen doeleinden, de oorzaak van mijn problemen waren. Ik heb nooit in mijn leven zulke sterke haat gevoeld of zo razend geweest als tijdens mijn eerste keer met ZERO. Toen Quatre en ik op Aarde terugkwamen, was ik vrij. Ik vocht niet langer voor J, maar voor mezelf. En toch zat ik nog steeds vast. Ik was leeg genoeg geweest om Odins zoon, J's piloot en Dekims soldaat in de lacunes te laten glippen en daar te nestelen. Vechten was alles dat ik wist te doen, en dus was vechten wat ik deed.

Erachter te komen dat Relena, die eens had gezworen dat ze aan mijn zijde zou staan, die me om te beginnen op de weg naar vrijheid had gezet, zich had toegelegd op absoluut pacifisme, deed pijn. Ik had me al heel lang niet zo verraden gevoeld. De grootste schok kwam waarschijnlijk van het besef hoeveel ik het me aantrok. In eerste instantie was mijn reactie dezelfde als die tegenover J's acties; flikker lekker op, ik smeer hem. (Ik hoop dat je oud genoeg bent om dit te lezen, maar zo niet, heb ik je die woorden niet geleerd.) Ik weigerde het feit te accepteren dat Relena nogmaals de oplossing had. Ik weigerde nogmaals een ander mens te volgen, ik wilde mijn eigen weg gaan. Maar omdat Noin mijn mobile suit daar had staan werd ik toch overgehaald naar Sank te komen. En, hoewel ik het eerst haatte het toe te moeten geven, omdat Relena en haar koninkrijk het gevaar liepen door Romefeller te worden binnengevallen. Ondanks mijn kwaadheid stond ik bij haar in het krijt voor het redden van mijn menselijkheid.

Gedurende mijn verblijf in Sank kwam ik tot het besef dat ze nog steeds probeerde me te helpen. En ik realiseerde me dat, ondanks mijn wens dingen op mijn eigen manier te doen, ik dat niet kon. Het enige dat ik kon was vechten, en dat was een doodlopende weg. De wereld stond op een keerpunt; het kon zich makkelijk verliezen in alle gevechten, net als ik was gebroken onder de druk van mijn programmering. Ik kon niet geloven in Relena's idealistische vrede, maar ik geloofde in Relena, en haar ideeën over vrede waren nodig om de wereld terug te halen uit de put van betekenisloze, nutteloze gevechten waarin het gevallen was. Relena probeerde een manier te vinden daar een einde aan te maken, net als ik wilde dat het vechten zou stoppen.

Ik geloof dat we onze gulden middenweg hadden kunnen vinden als het koninkrijk niet ingestort was. Ze was al aardig op weg te beseffen dat ze haar doelen niet waar kon maken als Sank zich niet eens kon verdedigen. In tegenstelling tot wat algemeen geloofd wordt ben ik niet (geen van ons beiden, wat dat betreft) zo koppig dat ik niet naar reden luister; ik probeerde haar te beschermen en haar te helpen haar doel te verwezenlijken door Wing te gebruiken. Dat is waarom ik, toen ze tot de stroman van Romefeller gemaakt werd, haar liet leven om de wereld uit de oorlog te leiden. De gedachte van wat er gebeurt zou zijn als ze de situatie niet naar haar hand had weten te zetten bezorgt me nog steeds nachtmerries. Maar, net als bij alle andere "alsen" in mijn leven, heeft het geen nut er onnodig bij stil te blijven staan.

Het... kwam op zijn pootjes terecht. We vochten met de bedoeling Relena's vrede te verwezenlijken, en zodra we geslaagd waren nam zij het over om de wereld vreedzaam te _houden._ Zelfs toen was ik half geneigd bij haar te blijven, om haar te helpen de gemoederen te kalmeren en te vervangen wat verloren was gegaan in de oorlog - en om _haar_ te beschermen. Maar ik wist dat ik slechts een last voor haar zou zijn geweest. Ik was een soldaat, een terrorist, een huurmoordenaar... en een klein jongetje dat de weg kwijt was. Ik vertrok om mezelf te vinden, om mijn eigen weg te zoeken in het leven. Zonder verdere oorlogen, en met J dood, had ik eindelijk de gelegenheid dat te doen.

Dat dacht ik tenminste.

Dekim Barton dook weer op in een poging Operation Meteor in zijn oorspronkelijke vorm uit te voeren; door een kolonie op de Aarde te laten vallen en zijn troepen er achteraan te sturen om de macht te grijpen terwijl de overheid en het leger in een staat van chaos verkeerden. Wij - de Gundam piloten, Zechs en Noin en de Preventors - voorkwamen dit, en eindelijk, _eindelijk_, was ik vrij. Ik zou niet meer hoeven te doden. De wereld had eindelijk zijn juiste koers gevonden, en nu was het mijn beurt.

Ik verdween weer. Ik leidde een normaal leven, leerde de gebruiken van alledag, liet de stress en de adrenaline van de strijd uit mijn systeem vloeien. Maar al snel realiseerde ik me dat ik terug moest gaan. Ik kwam over het stadium heen waarin ik niemands wat dan ook wilde zijn; me vervreemden van de voormalige Gundam piloten, of Sally, of Catherine, Hilde, Une of Dorothy was iets dat ik niet kon doen zonder ook van mezelf te vervreemden (wat recht tegen de hele reden van mijn vertrek in zou gaan). Want ze waren allemaal een deel van me. Het verleden geeft ons vorm, maakt ons. Op zestienjarige leeftijd waren Odins zoon, J's piloot en Dekims soldaat, maar ook de Heero Yuy die Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena en alle anderen kenden, en de naamloze jongeman die door de wereld had gedoold op zoek naar nieuwe perspectieven, allemaal een deel van de ware ik. Ik kon dat niet allemaal afwerpen en overnieuw beginnen. Het betekende teveel voor me.

Dus kwam ik terug.

Niet alleen de wereld was veranderd gedurende de tijd dat Relena en ik gescheiden waren geweest. Zij en ik waren ook veranderd. Misschien was het door die veranderingen dat we elkaar die keer zo moeiteloos vonden. We hadden vanaf het begin hetzelfde doel gehad, maar we hadden verschillende routes gevolgd. Nu ontmoetten we elkaar op dezelfde weg, op weg naar dezelfde bestemming.

Ik ben sindsdien niet meer van haar zijde geweken.

Ik ben nu Relena's Heero, en ik ben helemaal tevreden met wie dat is. Het verleden achtervolgt me nog steeds in mijn dromen en plukt aan de randen van mijn geest, en ik betwijfel of dat ooit zal veranderen. Maar ik heb gekozen wie ik wil zijn, en dat zal nooit meer van me afgenomen worden.

**I-oOo-I**

Welnu, ik ben me ervan bewust dat dit allemaal zeer verwarrend is voor je. Je was er niet bij, je hebt de helft van de tijd geen idee waar ik het over hebt, nietwaar? Als er onduidelijkheden zijn kun je uitleg vragen aan iedereen die in dit document genoemd worden.

Ook kun je je misschien afvragen waarom ik, die in het verleden meerdere malen heb beweerd vervangbaar te zijn en in het algemeen vindt dat ik het leven dat ik leid niet waard ben, de laatste paar uur in mijn nachtkleding aan de keukentafel heb gezeten om deze levensgeschiedenis op te stellen, terwijl ik eigenlijk alle slaap die ik kan krijgen moet proberen te krijgen, zolang het nog kan. Zie je, de reden daarvoor is dat Relena binnen twee dagen uitgerekend is om te bevallen van ons eerste kind, en de medische staf van ons ziekenhuis te kennen heeft gegeven dat ik niet welkom ben tijdens de bevalling. (Heeft iets te maken met het afschrikken van de verpleegsters. Helemaal terecht en gepast, maar dat is het punt niet.) Ik heb dit geschreven omdat ik wil dat wat ik door heb gemaakt van pas zal komen voor toekomstige generaties, voor het geval ik de bestorming van de ziekenkamer die ik geplant heb voor wanneer je komt niet overleef.

Hoe het ook zei, ik _zal_ er zijn om je te helpen je weg te vinden in het leven.

Was getekend,

Heero Yuy, je vader

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Als je mijn bewusteloze lichaam zou onderzoeken zou je een kaartje vinden waarop staat: 'Lezen en Loven alstjullieblieft! Alle opmerkingen zijn welkom.', in de linker zak voorin mijn spijkerbroek.

Aanvullende Notities

* _"mijn Freudiaanse ego"_ – Volgens de wijlen Sigmund Freud bestaat de menselijke persoonlijkheid uit drie delen: het _id_, de dierlijke, instinctieve neigingen in je onderbewuste, zoals seks en agressie; het _ego_, het bewuste deel van de persoonlijkheid dat het overneemt wanneer we "opgroeien"; en het _superego_, dat zich ontwikkelt omdat de maatschappij op mensen inwerkt, waardoor gevoelens zoals schuld en schaamte zich ontwikkelen, en het onderscheid tussen goed en kwaad.


End file.
